


怪物和会跳舞的王子

by IvySwearDaLove



Series: 欢迎来到黑化宇宙 [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, i know i know the girl is crazy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove





	1. Chapter 1

从前，有一个怪物，一个不会老也不会死的怪物，孤零零的住在古老的小城，没有亲人，也没有朋友。

有一天，怪物的心里突然住进了一个人，从此以后这个怪物的全部生命，都是为了和他在一起。

即使未来满是烈火与鲜血，也在所不惜。

——我的日记

序章

1.

月光透过高高的窗户，在墙角投射出一片惨淡的莹白。

莹白从地上反射入眼角，在他白皙的脸侧晕开。

纯白。

染上潮红的纯白。

他强壮的手臂撑在我耳侧，冰凉的机械臂紧掐着我的腰，好看的眉峰随着身体的节奏微微蹙起又舒展，散在额前的刘海被汗沾湿，粘成几缕随着身体晃动的幅度轻微颤抖。

我抓紧了身下的床单，一只手揽着他的后颈，弓起身子回应他的动作。

“士兵，”我的声音已经喑哑，颤抖着将手指插进他的头发，轻轻拉扯，“吻我。”

他听话的俯下身来含住了我的唇，滚烫的肌肤紧贴在我胸前，热的发慌。

巴基巴恩斯的吻是这样的么？

我睁开了眼睛，盯着身上不断动作的人的双眸，试图从里面找到什么答案。

但回答我的是一片荒芜。

**他深色的瞳孔里锁着一层雾，厚到足以隔绝一切情绪。**

**就连肉体的欢愉，也没有半分快感的流露。**

我突然推开了他。

他一侧身跌坐在我身边，旧床垫发出咯吱的挤压声。我大口调整着呼吸，微微侧目就看见他一脸淡漠的坐在床上，眼中仍是没有半分情绪。

**他大概已经习惯了半途终止的做/爱方式，或者早已期待着这一场毫无意义的肉体交流早些结束。**

我坐起了身子，想对他说些什么，但终究没什么可说的。于是我翻身下床，一把扯过床尾搭着的新床单裹在了赤裸的身上，打开门走了出去。

这是我第几次做到一半儿推开他了？

我已经数不清了。大概从我们的逃亡生涯开始那天起，就没有过一次完整的性事。

我能掌控他的一切，他的思想、他的行动、他枪口所指的方向，甚至只要我一个命令，他就会立刻陪我上床，但我却无法掌控他的情感。

**所以刚刚发生的所有，就只是一场性事，与爱无关。**

**这大概是这位冬日战士给我的，最严厉的惩罚。**

2.

我是在很多年前得到那本九头蛇笔记的。

那本红皮书里记录了九头蛇许多肮脏邪恶的交易与实验，而他正是其中最复杂的一章。笔记本里说，**冬日战士是九头蛇创造出的最有力的武器，是最完美的杀人机器。**

但巴基巴恩斯不是。

他是九头蛇最大的噩梦——某种程度上来说，甚至超过了他们的老对手美国队长。

因为他一旦清醒，将会是九头蛇亲手创造的最危险的敌人。

所以，对于巴基巴恩斯的洗脑，决不能中断，必须定期进行以保证他的忠诚与可靠。

于是那本笔记里也自然而然的记录了对他进行洗脑的方式。

短短九个词，就能把一个人，变成另一个完全不同的存在，就好像一具身体里突然住进了另一个灵魂。

我第一次触摸到那本红皮书时，那个守着笔记本躲藏了半辈子的九头蛇特工满嘴是血，狰狞的笑着问我，你以为拿到这本笔记，你就是个完整的人了么？你以为拿到它，你就能得到你想要的了么？

我揉了揉鼻子，将笔记本扔进背包，转身离开了他藏身的农舍，随手向身后丢了一只燃着的打火机。

地上的汽油很快包围了整座农房，接着是不算结实的围墙和屋顶，最终包裹住了火场中的特工。

准确的说，是他的尸体。

早在点火之前，我就将一把军刀刺进了他的腹部，刀尖转过两圈，直到再转之时已经没有了皮肉的阻碍，才将刀子拔出来。

**但即使他已经死了，我也要他尸骨无存。**

因为他对他做过的事。

还有对我做过的那些。

从那天起，我成了这本笔记的拥有者。它在我尘封的密室里度过了许多个春秋，直到我终于见到他。

3.

月光如水，冷得刺骨。我披着床单走回了房间。

他安静的在床边站着，听见开门的动静，警觉的抬起了头，又在见到我的一瞬间低了下去。

“巴基……”我轻轻喊他。

没有回应。

我裹紧床单向他走了过去：“士兵，看我。”

他果然听话的抬眼朝向我。

我从床单之下伸出胳膊来，摸了摸他的脸。胡子我帮他刮过，但是这几天似乎又长了出来。

他看见我手臂上被他不小心捏到青紫的皮肤，抬起金属臂来轻轻地抚了抚。

他的动作并不温柔，和在床上时相差无几，冰凉的触碰害得我身体一紧。

我看着他的眼睛，但我知道我看着的并不是他。

内心的空虚突然胀大，甚至比身体的空虚更让我心慌。

于是我后退几步坐在床角，手指勾着床单道：“你去休息吧。”

他立刻走了出去，没有任何留恋，甚至没有回头看我一眼。

那一晚我整宿未眠，抱着膝盖坐在床上，就着莹白的月光回想着……

我是怎么爱上他的？


	2. Ready to comply/服从命令

4.

我是九头蛇的人，但也不全是。

我曾经是个催眠师。

我治疗过数以千计的客户，为他们解决各种各样的心理问题，而催眠是我最擅长的治疗手段之一。

几年前，我利用催眠患者进行洗脑实验的消息登上了各大晚报的头条，铺天盖地的谩骂与恶意向我袭来，可并没有人找到确凿的证据，因此法律无法将我定罪。

我失去了诊所，而且再也无法在这个行业找到任何一份工作。

在那之前，我在催眠领域的能力是行业内人尽皆知的，而登上各大头条之后，几乎全世界都知道了我的名字。

包括九头蛇。

于是他们找到了我，同意为我提供设备与条件继续试验，只要我能为他们定期洗脑一个人。因为他们掌握的机械洗脑程度和持久度不够理想，他们要我想办法加深对他的控制。

更重要的是，之前负责为这个人定期洗脑的几个科学家相继死亡，连无处不在的九头蛇都查不出究竟是谁干的。

我被带到九头蛇的基地，看到椅子上绑缚着的人时，突然笑了起来。

果然是他。

很好，那我杀了那么多人，搞出那么大的舆论风波，毁掉自己努力多年才得来的成就与地位，总算没有白费力气。

5.

经过几番争辩，我终于得到了和他独处的机会，理由是我无法在其他人在场的情况下实施催眠。

我们被单独关进了一个小黑屋里。我知道九头蛇的人一定在门外全副武装，屋子里每个角落都布满了摄像头和监听器。

他被沉重的铁链子锁在椅子上，双眼茫然的看着地面，一副乖巧可怜的模样。

我拿着簿子，站在他面前，背靠着冰凉的墙：“你叫什么名字？”

他抬头看我，双眼却无法聚焦，透过我看向昏黄的灯光照射的墙角。

“我不记得。”

你不记得，但我记得。

“那你还记得什么？”

他发呆似的看了我许久：“为什么问我这么多问题？”

我耸了耸肩，把簿子一合扔到一边，走到他跟前去俯下身来，轻轻摸了摸他的脸。

他条件反射般的侧过脸去，但他被锁在椅子上，躲避的范围有限。

“他们以前给你洗脑的时候，疼么？”

他没理我，倔强的抿着嘴不说话。

我凑过去，小声在他耳边保证：“以后都不会疼了。”

6.

我把他催眠了。

过去几年里进行过的催眠洗脑实验已经取得了阶段性的成功，我相信在他身上一样适用。

果然，结束催眠后的冬日战士比之前还要冷漠，也更加忠诚。

就这样，我在九头蛇的允许下将催眠洗脑技术发展的越来越强大，也越来越精简，甚至到后来，按照顺序与速度念出那几个词的人，就能控制被洗脑的冬日战士。

你看，想要摧毁并控制一个人的灵魂，就是这么简单而已。

而我也因此得到了更大的权力和自主权，甚至单独见他的时候，已经不需要监控。

这一切都多亏了那份九头蛇的红皮笔记本。

那里面记录的，即使在未催眠的状态下依然能将他彻底洗脑，更何况加上我的技术，这种效果简直就像种在脑子里一样。

当然，在九头蛇疏于防范的时候，我也在他脑子里种下了另外一样东西……

7.

不过令我感到意外的是，即使我用尽了办法，依然无法将他一次性洗脑成功。他的内心深处似乎有什么东西在不断地反抗着，时刻试图冲破我强加在他脑子里的锁。

我管这样的表现，叫心防过重。

但这样也好，我可以定期见到他。

“我给你带了四叶草面包房的新品，你会喜欢的。”我将袋子里的糕点放在了他手心里，转身走了两步，靠在椅子背上看他。

此时的他已经不必被捆在椅子里进行洗脑，因此他只是静静地坐在铁架床的床沿上，低头看着手里的点心。

“又有新任务了么？”

他突然开口，问得我一愣：“我不知道。”

“他们派你来，是因为他们需要冬日战士。”

“他们叫我来是为了冬日战士。但我不是。”

我只是想见你。

他冷笑了一声，把糕点放在一旁的铁皮柜上，主动躺回了床上，闭上眼睛长出了一口气：“别耽误时间了。”

8.

催眠结束后，他果然被人带了出去，我问，也只说有新的任务而已。

但我隐隐觉得这次的任务会有什么意外发生，于是我跟上了他们。

果然，他这次遇到的目标比以往那些都要麻烦的多，甚至和他打了个平手。

尤其其中那个金发蓝眼的男人，似乎对寒冰磐石一般冷酷的冬日战士产生了从未有过的影响。

他们撤退后，那个男人还想去追。

“Bucky!”男人喊了一声，冬日战士似乎回了头。

我开着车拦在了他面前。

他立刻收回神来，闪闪发光的圆盾握在掌心。

“你看起来很眼熟，小个子。”

脸上沾着灰尘的男人突然愣了一下，看着我的蓝眼睛里满是疑惑不解。

我笑了笑，仰起头来，用手指着喉咙，轻轻点了三下。

他瞪大了眼睛。

很好，他记得我。

趁着他愣神的功夫，我离开了他们交战的现场。

9.

回到九头蛇基地的时候，我被叫去重新为他洗脑。

“出发之前不是刚刚催眠过？”我边走边脱掉外套，前面引路的人脚步快到我几乎就要跟不上了。

“是啊，但是他好像又想起什么来了。”

小黑屋里围满了人，他被锁在椅子上动弹不得。我进去的时候，他正轻声问着：“那个男人，我见过他。他到底是谁？”

站在他面前的人扬起手来就要打下去，我赶紧走上前去，一把握住了他的手腕。

那人低头看我，周围的特工纷纷掏出了枪，枪口集体指着我的心脏和脑袋。

“把他交给我。”

那人看了我半天，悻悻的放下手去，看了看冬日战士，转回头来恶狠狠地对我说：“你最好保证这次不会出问题。”

众人走后，我把外套扔在一边的椅子上，走到他面前蹲下身来。他茫然无措的眼睛看着我，那一刻我似乎看到了他原本的灵魂正在孤独和无助里苦苦挣扎。

我抬手抚了抚他的脸：“他们伤害你了？”

他没回答，也没躲开，低头看着我，喃喃的问：“桥上那个男人，是谁？他好像认识我。”

我站起身来在他脸侧轻轻落下一吻：“是他认错人了。”

10.

我去找了那个男人，我知道他是美国队长，也知道他是布鲁克林那个小个子史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

我把九头蛇基地的布防图和人事分布交给他的时候，我身边那个背着鸟翅膀的男人不信任的撇了撇嘴：“所以你想让我们相信一个九头蛇特工的话，按照你给的计划和地图闯进九头蛇防卫森严的基地里去。”

我点头：“差不多就是这个意思。”

他撇着嘴没说话。

罗杰斯收下地图，看向我：“我上一次见你的时候，你看起来也是这么大，而且我记得你不能说话。”

“你是说那个声音抑制器么？我早摘掉了。”我扯了扯嗓子，“我在给你一个稳赢的机会。消灭九头蛇，救出你的老朋友。”

说完，我把一张小卡片准确无误的丢进了他手边的笔筒里。

“按照计划，明天晚上这个时候，海边鱼工厂见。我会带着他在那里等你。”

我不等他答应或拒绝，转身便走。

在我走出房间之前，他突然开口问我：“你为什么这么做？”

我站在原地想了想：“当然是为了报仇。”说着，我侧过身去，轻点了喉咙三下。

11.

第二天晚上，九头蛇基地如约陷入一片混乱，我带着冬日战士离开的时候，他一句话也没问，乖乖的上了我的车。

我载着他到了海边鱼工厂，留下了一张纸条。

“不好意思小个子，但是我临时改变主意了。”

12.

收到九头蛇基地被复仇者打了个措手不及，几乎全军覆没的消息时，我看了看躺在床上刚刚苏醒的他，低下头去给了他一个早安吻。

他动了动胳膊，才发现自己被铁链锁了起来。

疑惑的眼睛看向我，我轻轻把他眼前遮着的头发拨开，盯着他的眼睛，在他耳边低声的、有节奏的念着：

“желание（渴望）

ржавчина（生锈）

семнадцать（十七）

рассвет（黎明）

печь（火炉）

девять（九）

доброта（善良）

домой（回家）

один（一）

грузовик（货车）”

一阵困惑的挣扎过后，他安静了下来。

我解开他手腕上的铁锁，亲吻着他的前额：“Soldier.”

“Ready to comply.”

13.

在我的安全屋里，我给他下达了第一个命令。

陪我跳一支舞。

但说出口的一瞬间，我贪心的改成了，

爱我。


	3. любить，уничтожить，извиняться/爱情，毁灭，抱歉

14.

后来事实证明，“爱”这个抽象的词对于冬日战士来说还是太难理解了。

我在床上坐了不知多久，突然觉得有些冷，于是我放开床单，换上了稍厚的睡衣，轻手轻脚的走到外屋倒了杯温开水。

他的屋门突然打开，我看见他穿好外衣，腰间塞着军刀和枪。

屋外的光似乎更暗了些，我听见他低声开口：“有人来了。”

我转头看向门口，喝了一口杯子里的温水，将剩下的倒进水槽，顺手摸出了水槽下藏着的枪。

“老规矩，我来解决。”我说着系紧了睡衣的腰带，回头看了他一眼，示意他不必动手。

“这次人很多。”

从战场上退下来的战士对于暴力与死亡的直觉总是比我准确的多，我相信他的判断不会错。

“没关系，我应付的来。士兵，服从命令。”

下一秒破门声混杂着灰尘闯入耳膜和鼻腔，我一把将他推入后门的密道，随手解决掉冲在最前面的几个小喽啰后，引爆了安全屋下埋着的炸药。

15.

我们在一起的那段时间，从来没有太平过。

以至于我那段时间受的伤，比我这辈子加起来都多的多。

自从我带着九头蛇最大的资产冬日战士逃离基地后，他们对于我们的追杀就一刻未停，这段时间我带着他去遍了我早些年置办的所有安全屋，但每次都是一样的结果，过不了多久就会被找上门来。一开始只是一两只小队，因为他们以为我唯一可以用的武器就是冬日战士。但是当九头蛇发现他们派来的小队无一生还后，他们似乎意识到了我的威胁并不比他小。

所以最近这几波攻击一次比一次猛烈，一次比一次规模更大。

和上次一样，我靠着提前埋伏好的机关与炸药才勉强逃出生天，但仍然不可避免的受了点儿伤。

转移到最后一个安全点后，我暂时昏了过去。

醒来的时候身上的伤口已经处理过了。他正在小屋外生着火煮着热汤。我裹着被子走到他身边，拿过他手里的勺子喝了一口。虽然味道并不好，但至少身体开始暖和起来了。

他把锅提了起来，放在了屋里的餐桌上，牵着我去桌边坐下。

我甚至感觉到他一向冷冰冰的金属臂现在都是暖的。

他坐在我旁边，面无表情的给我盛了一碗汤。

我确实是饿极了，不顾那碗汤还在冒着热气，端起碗来一口气喝了下去。

他在旁边给我递来一只小勺子。

我放下碗，向他迈近一步，坐在了他的腿上，伸手环住他的脖子。大腿朝向他的那侧不小心蹭到了他的腰带扣，疼得我发出“嘶”的一声。

腿外侧被流弹碎片划伤了，虽然他已经替我包扎完毕，但冷不丁的碰到，还是疼得厉害。

“下次别逞能了。”

我看了他一眼。他微微皱着眉，没有看我。

“我没事儿，恢复的快，过两天就好了。”

“为什么不让我动手？”

最近他的话越来越多了，我知道这是没有定期洗脑的后果。这段时间九头蛇的偷袭越来越频繁，我没有机会给他进行催眠洗脑，他也渐渐恢复了些作为巴基巴恩斯而不是冬日战士的意识。

或者……也许我也不是那么想要给他洗脑。

刚刚带他离开九头蛇的时候，我曾想过这辈子就这样靠洗脑把他留在身边也挺好，只要他在就好。

可当我发现我的所有冲动都无法得到冬日战士的回应时，我突然觉得，我想要的是巴基巴恩斯的爱情，而不是冬日战士。

但我不能解除他的洗脑状态——尽管我可以——因为我怕到时我连冬日战士都留不住。

所以我不想再给他洗脑，也不敢彻底还他自由。

也许就这样过下去，直到天意决定他的去留，也不是不可以。

我愣了半晌，把头抵在他颈窝，轻轻蹭了蹭：“你也不喜欢杀人不是么？”

他没有回答我的问题，我就当他是默认。

“但我不介意。我不介意手上再多几条人命，反正这么多年，也没少杀过。”我说着，抬起头吻了吻他的下颌，“你这双手，只要在和我跳舞的时候牵着我就好了。”

16.

后来他问过我，明知道他是九头蛇最厉害的杀人机器，为什么还要挡在他面前。

是啊，为什么会想替他挡下硝烟和血腥呢？明明我只是一个失败品，而他却是九头蛇最好的杀手。

我回答不上来，于是只好把这一切归咎于，本能。

就好像每次危险来袭的时候，我总会习惯性的站在他面前。

我印象里巴基巴恩斯的那双手，该是跳舞时温柔的伴侣，而不是杀人的武器。

17.

没过几天安生日子，九头蛇果然又找到了这里。

我不知道他们是因为恨我，还是因为不肯放弃他，不过他们锲而不舍的精神还是挺让我佩服的。

而这也是第一次，我同意他加入战斗。因为我知道，我一个人真的无法应付这次的攻击。

安全屋陷入一片火海，我和他勉强逃生，找到了一间破旧的海边小屋。

这屋子应该很久没有人住了，但还有清洁的水源供应。他帮我洗掉了脸上的血迹，又按着我坐在快要腐朽坍塌的小木床上，单膝跪在我面前，用衣服替我擦着被水沾湿的发梢。

他认真的表情很好看，如果换个时间换个背景，眼前这一幕应该会更动人。

“Bucky……”我轻声叫他。

他没回应，仿佛没有听见一般。但我明显感觉到他的指尖动作一顿。

“士兵，”我再次叫他，“如果有一天，你变成另一个人，不会记得现在发生的事情，但会知道我对你做过什么……你会不会恨我？”

“不会。”

他说不会。

我不信。

如果他知道了，他会恨不得杀了我。

毕竟他最恨的、最不愿回忆的，大概就是无止境的洗脑，和被人操控人生的无力感。

18.

我让他留在小木屋里等我回来，而我决定去找一个人。

走之前他在门口拽住了我，我回头看他，突然觉得，这一走可能就再也回不到以前了。

他看了我许久，才低声开口：“之前在桥上，那个人也叫我Bucky。”他顿了顿，“是我的名字，对么？”

我冲他笑了笑：“也许吧。”然后头也不回的跑向了一个不一样的未来，也是当时我唯一能想到的，可以拯救我们的办法。

很多年后他还是会提起这段日子，会问我喜欢Bucky还是冬日战士，问我每次做到一半儿就把他推开，是不是嫌弃他床技不好。

只是现在的我完全不敢想象我们的未来，只想和他一起活下去，或者至少让他活下去。

19.

回到小木屋的时候已经是深夜。我跑向木屋的时候，看见他站在门口，双目失神般的盯着我。

我心里咯噔一下。

他知道了。或者说，他恢复意识了。

多年的经验让我立刻反应过来，现在站在我面前的，是恢复意识的巴基巴恩斯。

也许下午我离开之前，他问我问题的时候，就已经恢复了意识。

“Bucky……”

一句话还没来得及说出口，我们两个突然同时失去了意识。

20.

该来的终于还是来了。

我在他疼痛的嘶吼声中醒了过来，睁开眼就看到他被绑缚在那把铁椅子上，嘴里咬着压舌核，双目通红。

九头蛇终于还是抓住了我们，并且用最残酷的方式再一次剥夺了他的灵魂。

“Bucky……”我被人抓着双臂站在他面前，亲眼看着他痛苦不堪的样子。

他面前站着的男人转过身来看向我，得意道：“如果不是在你上一个据点找到这本红皮笔记，我还真是没想到，你竟然也是九头蛇的试验品之一。”

我瞪了他一眼：“你不知道的还多着呢。”

“是么？不过无所谓，反正一个死人的秘密对我来说也不是那么重要。”

洗脑结束，有人将一把军刀塞进了他的手心，目光向我瞟了过来。

然后我看着他眼神愣怔的向我走来，闪亮的刀尖正对着我的方向。

“士兵，”我轻声唤他，“杀了我，你会好过些么？”

身边的人立刻给我戴上了锁声器，和几十年前那个一模一样的，黑色的扣锁。

只可惜太过时了。关于我和他，九头蛇并非如他们自己想象的那般了如指掌。

当年那枚黑色扣锁在我喉咙上锁了整整二十年，我对它早是再熟悉不过。如今就算戴着，也能勉强发声。

他站定在我面前，身后抓着我的两个特工松开手后退了两步，抱着胳膊等待他手中的刀刺入我身体的那一刻。

他没有让他们失望。刀尖像块冰一样扎破血肉，缓慢有力的全部没入，比他的金属臂更冷。

我突然想起很多年前，我找到那本红皮书的时候，那个被我杀死的老特工。

——你以为拿到这本笔记，你就是个完整的人了么？你以为拿到它，你就能得到你想要的了么？

鲜血顺着刀刃滴滴答答落在脚面和地上，我突然向前咬住了他的衣领，在他耳边用力挤压着声带：

“любить（爱情）

Уничтожить（毁灭）

Извиняться（抱歉）”

九头蛇的人冲上来将我撕扯开，他呆在原地，手上的军刀掉在了地上，发出叮咣的脆响。

我被人一拳打在腹部的刀伤处，疼得一头栽在了地上。

失去意识前，我似乎听见了直升机的声音……

21.

昏迷中的我做了一个梦，一个很长很长的梦。

从前，有一个怪物，一个不会老也不会死的怪物，孤零零的住在古老的小城，没有亲人，也没有朋友。

有一天，怪物的心里突然住进了一个人，从此以后这个怪物的全部生命，都是为了和他在一起。

即使未来满是烈火与鲜血，也在所不惜。

当时那个怪物正准备去死。

她不会说话，不懂世事，她有着人类的模样却不属于人类的社会。

于是她决定结束自己孤独的生命。

但她不想就这样死去，所以她去了人类的聚居区，她看见了盛大的展览会和舞池。

也看见了舞池里的他。

于是，和他跳一支舞，成了她死前的心愿之一。

也是唯一一个，始终未了的心愿。

那是什么展览，是谁举办的舞会，她全然不知。

她只是看见了人群里笑得太过好看的他，于是她凑到他跟前去，仰着头仔细打量他的眉眼。

这是她记忆里见过的，最好看的脸。

可能是她的样子太过痴迷，以至于被他当做了又一个被自己魅力俘获的姑娘。他和她说话，但她却不会说话，因为喉咙上锁着的黑色扣锁，她发不出任何声音，更别提回应他。

更何况，她从未学习过人类的语言，即使曾经听过，也没有练习的机会。

于是他被别的姑娘拽走了，她想去追，但是傻傻的没能挤进舞池。

他的小个子朋友来和她说话。她扬了扬头，指着自己的嗓子轻轻点了三下，表示自己不会说话。

她的脖子上有一道黑色的扣锁，那个小个子朋友一直记着。他没有再同她说话，而是替她拿了杯水。

他是个好人，她心里想。

其实，她不是什么怪物，她只是九头蛇的一个早期试验品，一个失败的试验品，但那时的她并不知道。她一直以为自己和人类不一样，所以自己不属于人类。

她与世界没有任何联系，没有亲人，没有朋友，她像是个小精灵，黑暗中找不到光明的精灵。

她从九头蛇的基地逃了出来，却什么都不知道，也无法融进外面的社会，于是她一直躲藏在黑暗中看着人类世界，直到见到那个人。

她想走到光下，她想和其他姑娘一样和他跳舞，她想象着他的手揽着她的腰，带着她在舞池里飞转，他们会成为所有人的焦点。

但她却连话都不能说。

再说，她和那些姑娘一点儿也不一样。

那些姑娘们娇弱纤细而美好，能张嘴说最动听的笑话，有最好看的裙子，会跳最激情也最诱人的舞步。

她不能，她不会说话，脖子上那道黑色的扣锁封死了她的声音，她不知道如何取下来。

她不温柔，不谙世事，不懂人类世界的规则。

她会功夫，会各种武器的运用。

她像黑暗中行走的猎手，靠近谁，也只是为了猎取他的性命。

——她太危险。或者说，她就是危险本身。

所以她趁着那个小个子朋友走神的功夫，悄悄地跑掉了。

但舞池里那个穿着军装带着军帽的男孩子，却一直刻在了她的记忆里。

在决定结束生命的那个夜晚，怪物遇见了让她想要长长久久的那个人。

很多年后，她依然在寻找他。

她已经摘掉了封印，可以说话。

她习惯了人类的一切习惯，成了人群中最漂亮的焦点。

她学会了跳舞，但从来没有人能成功邀请她进入舞池。

她在找他。

她在等他邀请她跳一支舞。

她在等他了她这一生的心结。

……

后来她找到了九头蛇的特工，得到了一本红色的笔记本。

关于她的过去，她人生所有的疑问，都在那本笔记本里找到了答案。

她是九头蛇早期的实验失败品，脖子上的扣锁是九头蛇在她身上进行试验时，为了阻止她发出声音而戴上的。

而她整整二十年的人生，被短短三页字迹潦草的笔记匆匆带过。

我就是那个怪物。

我找遍整个世界得到那本红皮笔记，我花几年时间让自己成为最厉害的催眠师，我杀光所有给他执行过洗脑实验的科学家，我欺骗九头蛇与复仇者两败俱伤好趁乱把他带走，我在他的脑子里种下了“爱情、毁灭、抱歉”三个可以随时解除洗脑状态的安全词，我趁九头蛇寻找木屋的时候去找了那个小个子朋友……

不是为了他。

是为了我自己。

为了了结我自己当年的一个心愿。

现在，梦到头了。

番外

22.

很多年后，有人在一个小渔村见到了一对奇怪的夫妇，男人有一条金属手臂，女人即使在海边也从来不穿比基尼。

没错，复仇者在我失去意识之前及时赶到，救下了我和他。

在医院苏醒了的我第一眼就看到了解除了洗脑状态的巴基巴恩斯。

护士趁他给我出门买晚餐的时候悄悄对我说，抢救我的时候，他急的在急救室外团团转。

我不知道他是怎么想的，也许他记得洗脑的时候发生的事情。总之，我出院那天，他把我接到了海边的一个小渔村。

我当时问他，是否确定要和我在一起。

他说确定，毕竟很难找到一个和他一样一百多岁，还这么好看的老姑娘了。

23.

我在窗前的水池前洗碗，他突然走到我背后，搂着我的腰亲吻我的肩。

“别闹，水都洒出来了！”我身子向后推开他。

他喉咙里发着低沉的笑声，抱紧我的腰，低头用胡茬扎着我的脖子：“明明昨天晚上还在打架，现在我却觉得这么爱你，你一定又偷偷给我洗脑了。”

“也许吧，那你想把我怎么样呢？”我放下手里的盘子，转回头看他。

“陪我跳支舞，我就不计较。”

我无奈的笑着甩了甩手上的水珠，摘下了围裙。

我们的屋子不大，客厅中间有一块小空地，是他为了跳舞专门空出来的。

跳着跳着，他不停的踩到我的脚。

他故意的。

毕竟他又不是不会跳舞的美国队长，七十年前的巴基巴恩斯也不可能在跳舞的时候踩到女生的脚。

于是我停下来大叫他的名字：“Bucky！！！”

他笑得无害：“我都一百多岁了，腿脚不灵便。”

“你是故意的！”

我没给他继续狡辩的机会，一拳打在了他肩头。他笑着接下了我的第二拳。

“巴基巴恩斯，我讨厌你！”

我被他赤身裸体压在沙发上的时候是这么说的。

第二天醒来看着快要散架的沙发和快要散架的我时，我觉得我昨晚说的话是真心的。

然后他走进来，带着早餐和橙汁，看我坐在沙发上揉腰。

我瞪了他一眼：腿脚不灵便的百岁老人，肾倒是好得很。

后记

这些年他和我跳过舞了，而且跳过很多次了。

可我已经不想死了。

我们两个都是九头蛇的产物，两个都拥有不完整的人生。

所以两个残次品在一起，大概才能拼凑出一个完整。

我越来越发现，时间越久，我就越想和他长长久久。

——我的日记

一辆假车

我们生日那天——我们把在一起的日子当做了共同的生日，因为他说我不记得自己的生日，不如就把那天当做彼此的新生——天还不亮，我就被他拽到了海边。

沙滩上有一座高高架空的木头栈桥，一直通向海里。

因为时间还早，海边蒙蒙亮的灰色天空下只有我们两个闲人。

一开始我们只是牵着手在海边慢慢地走，后来走累了就坐在栈桥下的沙滩上休息，结果不知怎么就抱在一起滚到了栈桥下面。

激战正酣的时候，我听到了不远处几声孩子的欢呼声，吓得我赶紧拍了拍他的肩膀，让他停下来。

可他却更来了力气，在我耳边轻轻呵气说没关系，他们不会看到我们，一边更加卖力起来。

我只好听着不远处海里划水的声音，捂紧了我们俩的嘴巴笑着做到了高潮。

嗯，百岁老人的肾真的很不错。


End file.
